


The Last Straw

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust is so done (Hazbin Hotel), Arguments, Charlie Magne Tries, F/F, Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: At a session, things go south very quickly, and Vaggie and Angel are completely done with one another.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niglie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Niglie).



Charlie woke up, looking forward to the day. She and Vaggie were going to have a session with Angel, and everything was going to go fine. Their last few hadn’t gone that well, but she was determined this one would be better. After all, Angel did seem to be legitimately trying to be better. Now her biggest worry was Vaggie. No matter how much progress Angel would make, Vaggie would always find some way to bring him down again. Charlie knocked on Vaggie’s door, before quietly opening it anyway. “Good morning, Vaggie! Are you ready for Angel’s session today?” she asked. “Ughh. Ready as I’ll ever be, hon. I just can’t put up with his fucking bullshit,” muttered Vaggie. “Vaggie, look he’s trying! He really is. Just give him a little leeway, ok? Pleaaaase?” Charlie asked, giving her puppy eyes. “Okay, only for you,” Vaggie smiled. “Yes! Thank you!” Charlie exclaimed, as she gave her a hug. “You’re welcome, hon,” Vaggie smiled. “Okay, I’m gonna get ready, see you there!” Charlie said, as she ran out of the room. 

Not long after, Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel were in the main room for the session. “Alright, Angel! This won’t be long, promise. We just want to ask you a few quick questions,” Charlie said. “Babe, I’ve been to one of these before, I get it. I just can’t stay too long; I got work soon,” said Angel. “Y’know, you can always quit,” Vaggie muttered. “Would if I could, toots. Would if I could,” he replied. “Okay! Let’s not worry about that. Let’s just stick to what we have planned,” Charlie said. “Right. Okay Angel, how have things been?” Vaggie asked. “Fine,” he shrugged. ”Really? That’s it? Fine? You’re never fine!” the moth exclaimed. “Well fuck, ya asked how I was doing and I answered! Don’t be a fuckin bitch about it,” Angel retorted. Vaggie was about to say something else, but Charlie cut her off. “Okay so, Angel you’ve been staying clean, haven’t you?” she asked. “Yep. Haven’t touched booze in about a week, drugs in three, and I ain’t done anything violent since that turf war incident,” he answered.

“Oh come on! I don’t believe that for a second. Your name is literally a drug! You probably have a stash somewhere,” Vaggie said. “I swear I don’t. Geez babe, who shoved a pole up ya ass?” Angel asked. “Guys, guys, calm down. Let’s just carry on with the session,” said Charlie. “Kinda hard when ya girl is attacking me for NO FUCKING REASON,” Angel stated. “Well can you blame me?! You’re a fucking destructive porn star!” Vaggie shouted. “Vaggie! Stop! Come on, we haven’t had a single session with Angel go well. Calm down!” Charlie pleaded. “That’s because Angel has been a fucking mess since day one! He only cares about himself, he’s almost trashed our business, and he makes messes wherever he goes,” Vaggie said, before glaring at the spider. “You are fucking poisonous. All you do is ruin everything you touch! So cut the crap and ACTUALLY try for once, alright?” she asked.

Angel stared at her for a minute, then he glared at her. “Actually try? Actually try!? Bitch, what the hell do ya think I’ve been doing?!? I AM trying. I just can’t say the same about you,” he said, crossing his arms. “What is that supposed to mean?” Vaggie asked. “Ya still an easily pissed, whiny bitch. I have a question, Vaggie, ya a sinner. So why do ya get special treatment, and don’t have to go through this bullshit like me?” he asked. Vaggie and Charlie stared at him, and he just kept going. “Oh, I know! It’s cause ya Charlie’s little bitch! Listen, the two of ya may be a couple, but ya still went to hell just like me, so I personally don’t see why ya shouldn’t get the same treatment here like I do,” he said. “Well...it’s different. Vaggie really is super sweet. And she really never does that much wrong,” Charlie insisted.

“Princess, are ya fucking blind? She’ll blow up on me without me doing anything, and she’ll fuckin stab anyone who pisses her off. I hate to break it to ya, but ya little moth is in hell for a reason. Just like me, Al, Baxter, and everybody else. She may be ya girlfriend, but she sure as hell ain’t special,” he said. “Angel…” Charlie started, while Vaggie stared in disbelief. Angel rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. “Oh, would ya look at that. That’s all the time we have for today. I gotta get to work,” he said, as he headed for the door. He paused and turned back to the two of them. “Oh, one more thing. Charlie, either ya tell your whore of a girlfriend to treat me with more respect, or ya start treating her how she treats me,” said Angel, before he walked out the door and slammed it shut. The two girls simply stared at one another in dumb struck silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request done! I hope this one turned out okay, i did my best 💙🤍
> 
> If you have any requests, just put it in the comments of the original post. Thanks!


End file.
